The invention is based on an apparatus for transferring flat articles, in particular folding boxes as set forth hereinafter.
Transfer apparatuses of this kind are disposed between a magazine for folding boxes and a conveyor apparatus of a cardboard box making machine, and they serve to take one folding box at a time out of the magazine, open it, and transfer it to a conveyor bucket of the conveyor apparatus. The suction devices of a suction head are disposed on a suction head carrier in such a way that they engage a wall of the folding box in a distributive manner so that the box has adequate rigidity when pulled open or pushed open. Accordingly, the disposition of the suction devices of a suction head s made in accordance with the format of the folding boxes to be handled, in particular with their width and length. Until now, this kind of format adaptation was done by replacing individual suction devices on the carrier and closing the connection bores with plugs. To make a faster change of format possible, it is also known to embody the complete suction heads as format-specific parts and to change them when a change to a new format was made.